1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator having a specific structure in a head portion of an output shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a structure for moving a reflector of a vehicular lighting device is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-42288. In this structure, a vibration-absorbing function is provided to a portion of a clip to which a head portion of an output shaft of a linear actuator is connected.